


A Magical Awakening

by testosterone_tea



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testosterone_tea/pseuds/testosterone_tea
Summary: Merlin is always protecting Arthur as well as two very important secrets.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 234





	A Magical Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I'm usually wandering around in the Johnlock fandom, so sorry if all my other fics are Johnlock lol. Also, to my Johnlock peeps, sorry, I love Merthur as well. Currently on a Merthur kick! Hopefully there's some crossover so you're not all mad at me, haha.

Arthur was infuriatingly beautiful.

Merlin sighed as he mucked out the stables for about the millionth time at the prince’s behest and wiped sweat off his brow. The stablehand was enjoying a nap at his expense, and yet he was too close for Merlin to sneak a bit of magic into his chore.

Why did he love Arthur when he did silly things like make Merlin muck out the stables?

Merlin bit back a groan and gave an extra vehement shove on the shovel. Arthur this, Arthur that. All his idiot brain wanted to focus on was Arthur, and it didn’t help one bit that he wandered about in his quarters without a shirt on, expecting Merlin to do his duty when all he wanted to do was stare.

“What a clotpole,” Merlin muttered, with more fondness than was really warranted under the circumstances.

“Are you talking about me, Merlin?” asked a voice from behind him.

Merlin whipped around and slid in the mud. Wobbling, he just managed to save himself from taking a dip in the muck on the stable floor.

“Funny you should assume I’m talking about you,” Merlin said.

“Merlin, these things come out of your mouth, and it occurs to me that you forget that I’m the prince of Camelot,” Arthur replied, but without any force behind it.

Good, that meant Merlin wasn’t in for a day in the stocks.

“As if I could ever forget that,” Merlin said, rolling his eyes.

“I’m going to pretend, for your sake, that I didn’t hear that,” Arthur said.

“If you continue like that, you’ll only hear half of what I have to say,” Merlin responded, grinning.

“Wipe that smirk off your face. You’re lucky I...”

Whatever the prince was about to say trailed off into nothingness, although he did turn a rather charming shade of pink.

“Ahem,” Arthur cleared his throat. “You’re lucky that today I have decided we’re going hunting. Gather your gear, we leave in the next hour.”

“I’d rather muck out the stables some more,” Merlin shot back.

“Don’t tempt me to leave you here to do just that,” Arthur said, scowling. “Come on, hurry up.”

Merlin set down the shovel and prodded the stablehand on the way out. Someone had to muck the stables out, after all.

Merlin had thought perhaps it was just him and Arthur going hunting, but he was wrong. Apparently, Arthur had rounded up a good chunk of the knights to accompany him. Arthur was in a jovial mood as they all set out on horseback, ready with sturdy boar spears for the hunt. Merlin wasn’t nearly as cheerful. It was always the servants’ job to steer the boar towards the waiting spears, and it was a dangerous job. Never mind that, he would rather that Arthur not put himself in needless peril for the sake of sport.

Then again, boar meat was pretty darn tasty.

Merlin smacked himself in the head for the thought. He was thinking about eating, and here he was riding into danger at every turn!

Just as he was thinking that, they were ambushed.

“Are you kidding me?” Merlin said, readying defensive magic in case it was needed.

All around him, things had gone a little bit chaotic. Strange men in dark armour and face coverings were attacking them. They were very quick, and it was hard to target them with branches. The knights were fighting back, but it almost seemed like they were being engaged purposefully. Merlin frowned and scanned the area.

The only thing that warned him was the glint of a metal-tipped arrow.

Arthur turned to look at him just as Merlin’s eyes glinted gold.

“Merlin?” asked Arthur, uncertain.

“Watch out, Arthur,” Merlin said, and even Arthur had to hear the magic in his voice.

Arthur glanced back over his shoulder just in time for the arrow to clink off the armour of his shoulder instead of sinking into his neck like it was supposed to. Arthur swore.

Merlin found the archer in the branches above readying another arrow and downed the entire tree to bring him down. It was a little bit overkill, but it was much faster than trying to figure out which individual branch was holding the would-be assassin.

Both he and Arthur reached the downed archer at the same time.

“He’s dead,” Arthur said after feeling for a pulse. 

It would have taken a miracle for the assassin to survive having an entire tree fall on him, but Merlin didn’t bother telling Arthur that.

Arthur looked up at him, frowning.

“Your eyes are blue,” he muttered, still frowning speculatively.

“Yes,” Merlin said slowly.

Arthur shook his head. “It’s just for a second, I swore they weren’t.”

He looked over at the tree again.

Merlin did not like where this was going. “I’m sure the other knights...”

“This tree is fairly sturdy,” Arthur said musingly. “And yet here it is torn up by the roots.”

Before Arthur could reach his inevitable conclusion, the other knights arrived around them.

“We caught one!” said Gwaine loudly.

“We must take him back to Camelot for interrogation,” said Arthur. “Something strange is going on here.”

Merlin was tense all the way back to the castle. The knights were in a good mood because they’d managed to grab one of the ambushers and none of them had gotten hurt. None of them knew that Arthur had been so close to death. If Merlin hadn’t called out at that exact second, and if Arthur hadn’t turned those couple inches, the arrow would have entered his throat instead of bouncing harmlessly away.

Arthur was tense, too. And for unknown reasons, he kept glancing over at Merlin. Merlin didn’t like those looks. They were speculative and curious, but Merlin was just waiting for them to turn interrogative. 

The knights took the prisoner to the dungeon, and someone went to inform the king of what had happened. Soon that poor sod would wish he’d never been born. Merlin was a little bit worried that he could one day end up facing the same type of interrogation at the hands of merciless men. But for now, Arthur was silent.

“Merlin, come draw me a bath, would you?” Arthur said, almost absentmindedly.

Merlin did as he was told, heating the water to the perfect temperature with magic. Then, as always, he helped Arthur out of his armour. It was a little bit like torture being this close to Arthur when he wasn’t allowed to touch him.

Snap out of it, Merlin, he thought to himself. You’ll never be allowed to touch Arthur. 

Arthur climbed into the bath with a slight groan of appreciation and Merlin busied himself with tidying up the armour and soiled clothes.

“Merlin,” said Arthur. “I’m safe with you, aren’t I.”

It didn’t sound like a question, but Merlin answered anyway. “Of course, sire.”

“I’m here in my most vulnerable state,” Arthur gestured at himself in the tub. “It would be easy for an assassin to kill me here if they were to gain entrance.”

“I’m guessing it wouldn’t be entirely easy, knowing you,” said Merlin wryly.

“No, you’re right, I’d definitely still put up a fight,” said Arthur contemplatively. “But it would probably be easiest if I were here in the bath, naked and defenseless. Or asleep.”

“I suppose this is the most vulnerable you ever get,” said Merlin, feeling himself flush and hoping that Arthur wasn’t paying attention to him.

“Yet, I find myself completely safe,” said Arthur.

“You’re in the heart of Camelot,” Merlin pointed out. “Of course you’re safe.”

“No,” Arthur said, still thinking. “I’m not necessarily safe here because there are those who are allowed to be close to me in this vulnerable state.”

He looked right at Merlin then. “I said I was completely safe when I’m here, and I know I’m correct. And that’s with your presence here as well.”

Merlin wasn’t sure what to say. 

“I would protect you with my life,” he finally said, truthfully.

“And you saved my life today, didn’t you,” Arthur said. “You noticed that archer in the tree and warned me in time. The arrow missed because of you.”

Oh, good. Arthur just thought that it was Merlin noticing the archer that saved him. 

“Yes,” Merlin said, a bit more confidently.

“And then you risked your life to ensure that he’d never get a second shot,” Arthur continued.

“Wait, what?” Merlin said.

Merlin didn’t know what his face was doing, but Arthur was watching it closely.

“That tree,” Arthur said. “It wasn’t going to fall down anytime soon. It was a young, sturdy tree with strong roots. And yet, it fell.”

“It could have been...” Merlin said, not sure how he was going to end the sentence.

“Magic,” said Arthur. “It was magic. And I’ve been thinking this entire way back to the castle of all the other strange coincidences that have happened around me, and in your presence.”

“I...” Merlin really didn’t know what to say now.

“Your eyes were gold,” said Arthur. “I wasn’t imagining it, was I?”

Again, it wasn’t a question. But Merlin answered anyway.

“No,” he said slowly, shaking his head.

Merlin thought he might expire from the tension when Arthur laughed and said, “You knob. Why in the realms did you use magic that could expose you as a sorcerer in this court?”

“You were in danger!” Merlin protested.

“And that’s always the answer, isn’t it,” Arthur said. “Whenever I’m in danger, you put yourself in danger. To save me.”

“I... yes,” Merlin said, heaving a sigh and frowning. “It happens too often to count.”

“There’s one thing I don’t understand,” Arthur said musingly. “Why are you protecting me? Why did you accept a place as my servant? You have to keep your abilities under wraps here, when you could be a sorcerer of high rank in any other court in the world.”

Merlin had no idea how to explain everything that had happened. So he summarized with, “You’re going to change the world. I believe that, and it’s worth my life to protect. You’re worth my life to protect.”

“Those are two different things,” Arthur said.

“No they’re not,” said Merlin.

“The fact I might change the world is a value placed on my future actions,” Arthur said. “But you’re saying that I’m worth it. Just me, myself.”

“You are,” said Merlin.

“How?” asked Arthur, smiling a little crookedly.

“You just are!” Merlin exclaimed. “I value you just the way you are, as a person.”

“You call me a clotpole every second day,” said Arthur, grinning. “Sometimes every day.”

“You are a clotpole,” Merlin said. “Ugh, you’re so frustrating. You’re going to make me say stuff I don’t want to, aren’t you.”

“Like what?” asked Arthur, smile still playing around his mouth.

“You’re courageous, and honest,” said Merlin. “You do everything you do because you think it’s the right thing. You’re stubborn. You don’t back down from anything. You’re dedicated and loyal.”

“Woah, slow down, Merlin,” Arthur said. “You sound like you’re in love with me.”

And damn his stupid royal hide, Merlin couldn’t even deny it. Instead, he made a choked noise in the back of his throat and fled, face burning. He ignored the call of ‘Merlin!’ from behind him and exited the royal chambers.

Dammit. How could Arthur have uncovered two of his bloody secrets in one day? Only Arthur, Merlin thought, shaking his head. 

It was a good thing that Arthur had been in the bath and therefore unable to chase Merlin down. Luck was on Merlin’s side on only one count today, apparently. 

Merlin went down to visit Gaius. He’d have to stay there for a while. Arthur might look for him, but he could safely hide somewhere in the servants quarters if necessary. Merlin didn’t know what he’d do when he eventually had to face Arthur. It was bad enough that Arthur had figured out he was magic, never mind that he... that he...

Ugh. Even thinking the words was too embarrassing.

Gaius was happy to put Merlin to work making poultices for the upcoming cold and flu season, and even though the herbs were strong and would stay on his skin for ages, Merlin didn’t mind. No one would care if Merlin smelled like poultices.

It was late at night before Merlin dared to return to his quarters. He’d used to sleep in a room near Gaius, but Arthur had insisted that his servant sleep in a room off of his own. Surely Arthur had given up on looking for Merlin and was fast asleep by now. He’d just have to face Arthur in the morning, and hopefully Arthur wouldn’t make his life too miserable.

He slowly opened the door to Arthur’s chambers, walking as softly as possible towards his own. The dim firelight in the fireplace illuminated a small portion of the room, but it seemed as if Arthur was safely asleep.

“Why did you run off?” said a voice in the dark.

“What?” Merlin asked, frozen.

The figure in the bed sat up, revealing Arthur in his nightshirt.

“You ran off,” said Arthur, seemingly put out. “How am I supposed to respond to your confession if you run away?”

“R-r-respond?” Merlin stuttered. “What’s that supposed to mean? Anyway, I didn’t exactly confess.”

“You’re right,” Arthur said, and suddenly he was out of bed and striding towards Merlin. “You didn’t confess. Not properly.”

He came close, and Merlin wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. He stood frozen like an idiot as Arthur arrived in front of him.

“Do it now,” Arthur said.

He stared at Merlin, glowing sapphire eyes boring into his own. 

“I...” Merlin said, and his voice died out. He wasn’t strong enough to do this, not with Arthur right in front of him, staring at him like that. 

“Go on,” Arthur said softly, reassuringly.

Heart pounding in his ears, Merlin swallowed hard. “I love you,” he said carefully, as if the words were new on his tongue. They were. He’d never said them to anyone else. Not like this.

And then Arthur smiled. It was so infuriatingly beautiful, just like he always was.

“You love me,” Arthur repeated, and he sounded... reverent.

Again, not a question, but Merlin answered anyway. “Yes.”

Merlin wasn’t sure what he was actually expecting to happen, but it definitely wasn’t what did happen. Arthur reached up with both hands and cupped Merlin’s face gently. And then he leaned in close and pressed their lips together.

When Arthur drew back, Merlin said, “Oh.”

“I love you,” Arthur said, looking him right in the eyes, and the honesty was overwhelming. “I have for a long time. Maybe even since we first met.”

“Oh,” Merlin said again, and he leaned his forehead against Arthur’s. “Why?”

“You’re honest, and loyal, and sarcastic, and brave, and... you keep me true. You make me a better person,” said Arthur.

“I love you so much it hurts,” said Merlin.

“Ah, we’ll have to fix that,” said Arthur.

And he kissed Merlin again, very softly. Merlin’s eyes fluttered shut and he pressed back, their mouths very gently meeting. The two of them kissed slowly, easing their way into knowing each other. Arthur pulled Merlin into his arms, wrapping him up in a solid embrace. Merlin could feel Arthur’s heart thumping against his chest.

“It’s okay to be nervous,” Arthur said, a little nervously.

“I know,” Merlin said and kissed him again.

“I...” Arthur said, suddenly shy.

“What?” asked Merlin softly.

“I want to touch you,” said Arthur.

“You can,” Merlin replied.

Arthur’s hands slowly ran down Merlin’s back and up his sides. Fingers threaded through his hair and tugged slightly. A shiver ran down Merlin’s spine at even that slight tug.

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Arthur admitted, and pressed a kiss under Merlin’s ear.

“Oh!” Merlin hadn’t expected to like that nearly so much. “Neither do I.”

Arthur pressed another kiss underneath the first kiss, and another, and another down the side of Merlin’s neck. Merlin shivered hard and ran his hands down Arthur’s back. Was he allowed to do this?

“Oh,” Arthur said, swallowing hard. “I like that. Do it again.”

Merlin did, and suddenly Arthur’s mouth was back on his. The kiss was a little more desperate and slick, and Merlin gave back as good as he got. This kiss sizzled under his skin. Arthur’s wandering hands found the notch of Merlin’s hipbones and rubbed soft spots right underneath. Merlin gasped into the kiss and Arthur groaned.

“Where is this going?” Arthur asked, panting slightly.

“I don’t know,” Merlin said. “But it’s fine. Whatever this is, it’s okay.”

“Oh, good,” said Arthur. “Me too. I mean, it’s fine.”

“Good,” Merlin said again.

“This might work a little better on the bed,” said Arthur.

Merlin looked at the bed and back at Arthur. Arthur raised one of Merlin’s hands to kiss his palm.

“It’s okay if that’s not fine,” Arthur said softly.

“I’ve just...” Merlin said. “I’ve never...”

“Done this?” asked Arthur.

Merlin nodded, blushing.

“Me either,” said Arthur. “I know it sounds stupid, but I was saving it for someone special.”

“Okay,” Merlin said, feeling his heart flutter. “I just don’t want you to expect anything spectacular.”

“We can work it out as we go,” Arthur said, and kissed him.

Then, he reached out his hands and took Merlin’s, edging backwards towards the bed. The two of them tumbled down together. Merlin kissed Arthur again, hands skimming over his shoulders and his back. Arthur groaned against Merlin’s mouth.

“Can I take this off?” asked Arthur, fingers tugging at the edges of Merlin’s shirt.

“Yes,” Merlin said.

Arthur pulled it over his head and Merlin watched as Arthur’s eyes tracked down his body from collarbone to navel.

“You’re beautiful,” said Arthur, and he leaned forward to kiss Merlin’s shoulder.

He pressed Merlin gently down to the bed, covering his bare skin with kisses. Merlin moaned at each new touch until one kiss landed on his nipple. Merlin keened softly at the sensation.

“You like that?” Arthur asked.

Merlin could only nod.

Arthur leaned down and pressed his mouth carefully to Merlin’s nipple again as Merlin held his breath in anticipation. He groaned as Arthur’s tongue laved it, and he buried his fingers in Arthur’s hair. Arthur closed his lips around the small nub and sucked.

“Arthur,” Merlin moaned.

“Gods above,” Arthur swore, and drew back, pulling his nightshirt off over his head.

Merlin’s eyes widened. He was looking at a veritable feast.

“You’re gorgeous,” said Merlin, eyes still fastened to his chest.

“You think so?” Arthur said, somewhat shyly.

“So gorgeous,” Merlin repeated.

This time it was Merlin who tugged Arthur back down. Their bare skin came in contact, and Merlin thought he might expire from the exquisiteness of that touch. He arched his back, and as he did, realized that he was hard.

“Oh,” he said in surprise. 

He felt he should have realized how aroused he’d become, but it had come on so slowly that he hadn’t even noticed. He looked down the length of their two bodies and realized two things: first, Arthur was aroused too. Second... Arthur was... not small.

“Oh,” he repeated, eyes wide.

Arthur noticed the direction of Merlin’s eyes and looked down as well.

“Oh,” he said weakly.

“Can I touch you?” Merlin said in a hushed voice.

“Yes,” Arthur said.

Merlin reached down and palmed that considerable length through Arthur’s underclothes. Arthur squeezed his eyes shut and gasped. Concentrating, Merlin slid his hand underneath the fabric and found a hard, hot length in his palm. Arthur breathed in sharply through his nose.

“Okay?” asked Merlin. “I’m not doing it wrong, am I?”

“I’m trying not to come right away,” Arthur said through gritted teeth.

“It’s okay,” said Merlin. “Isn’t that kind of the point?”

“I want this to last longer,” Arthur said.

And Merlin understood, because he wanted this moment to last forever. Arthur gasped again and clenched his hands in the sheets as Merlin’s hand closed around him. Merlin bit his lip and stroked slowly, rubbing his thumb over the head of Arthur’s cock.

“I want to see you, too,” Arthur gasped.

It was a little bit difficult to get Merlin’s trousers off at the same time as Merlin pleasuring Arthur, but the job got done nonetheless.

Arthur pressed close to Merlin and kissed him messily on the mouth. Merlin kissed back, struggling to get his hand around both their cocks as they slid together.

“Fuck, Merlin...” Arthur panted. “I’m going to...”

“Go on,” Merlin gasped. “I’ll be right behind you.”

A moment later, Arthur moaned and spilled over their joined hands. Merlin, as promised, wasn’t far behind after witnessing the prince of Camelot coming undone under his hands. The two of them lay together, still trembling in the aftermath of their mutual release.

After a few minutes, Arthur leaned over and kissed Merlin’s forehead as he pulled the covers up over both of them. Merlin cautiously snuggled closer to Arthur, who let out a short laugh and pulled Merlin into his arms.

“Really? Cuddling, sire?” asked Merlin, trying to regain a sense of their usual banter.

“You know you love it,” said Arthur. 

He ran his hands up and over Merlin’s shoulders and back, down his spine and back up again. He seemed to be mapping out Merlin’s body with his hands.

“I can’t stop touching you,” Arthur admitted quietly. “You’re beautiful.”

“I love you,” Merlin said, pressing a kiss over Arthur’s heart.

“I love you, too,” Arthur said into his hair.

The two of them drifted off to sleep entangled together.


End file.
